


Oh Felix~

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms





	1. Chapter 1

  
Isaac thought about how much he wanted to fuck Sam, he thought about it a ton, and he had trouble blocking those thoughts out, especially with _tonight._ Sam was coming over, since Isaac's parents are out of town for the week, Isaac took advantage of this situation and invited Sam over for a three day sleepover. Would Sam even _want_ to fuck? Isaac had no intention of raping someone he loved, and actually _**loved**_. Yet, he still thought of Sam as Isaac's cock throbbed against his leg, twitching and aching to be alleviated, with Sam in mind. He knew for sure Sam wouldn't be here for another half an hour so he thought he had plenty of time to alleviate his growing erection. He scrambled to get his clothes off of himself, ending up fully naked, his hand darted to his cock after he threw the blanket over himself, and he rubbed up and down the throbbing member, breathy moans escaping his lips.  
His pace quickened, and he bit his hand to muffle the pleasured sounds he was producing. He focused on his thoughts of Sam, his dirty ones, and he found himself going faster.

He focused so deeply he never heard the door open and someone step in.  
"Felix...?" He heard a _very_ familiar, and froze in place, breathing very heavily. "Hii. Sam.." Isaac muttered, awkwardly, his voice battered and his breathing shaky. "What the _fuck_?" Sam said, stepping forward, closer to Isaac, and Isaac looked away from Sam's face, hearing a bag drop to the floor. "Sorry.., I thought you would come later." Isaac sighed, shaking his head. Sam chuckled and stepped even closer.

"Ok, it's a dick, I see mine everyday, so what's the problem? Also, catching you jerking it isn't bad, it means you are healthy."

Sam was now even closer, and Isaac tried backing up, but Sam just smirked and got onto the bed, placing a hand on either side of Isaac's blanketed hips. He'd seen the tented erection growing again. "Excited aren't you? What made you horny?" Sam asked, sitting in front of Isaac, still having both hands on either side of him.

"You.. don't want to know.."

Isaac's tone changed, from awkward, to shy. He took his hand out of the blanket and gripped the blanket, a barely visible anxious gesture.  
"Are you ok?" Sam's tone also changed from matter-of-fact, to caring and concerned. Sam changed his position, the bed creaking as he got off and sat behind Isaac, placing Isaac's back to Sam's chest and Sam's legs went under the blanket, stretched out, and his arms moved to hug Isaac around the abdomen, and Isaac is surprisingly quit, and tense, which isn't normal.

"You, you made me feel this way. I love you, Samuel."

Sam froze, and tensed, relaxing before smiling, and kissed Isaac's head. Isaac loosened up and turned a bit to kiss Sam back,

which was a mistake, as the blanket fell off a little, revealing Isaac's V-shaped hip bones, and his little trail leading to his member.

"I love you too, Isaac. But we need to get you fixed up for now." Sam wanted to help Isaac achieve relief. He wanted to see if Isaac was a top of a bottom.


	2. Chapter Two

'Sam wanted to see if Felix was a top or a bottom.'

Sam craned his hands over to Isaac's lower half, trailing his right hand lightly over Isaac's hair trail that lead to the sweet member he's craved for so long. Sam then runs one finger up and down the V-shaped hip bones, that was another path that lead to Isaac's dick, which he hadn't seen yet, and wanted to so bad. Sam ran his fingers up and down Isaac's bare chest, which was toned, yet Felix himself was slim, he solicited a sharp gasp from him as he lightly traces Isaac's toned chest. Sam stops and kisses Felix's neck, and pauses. "If you want me to stop, our safe word is stars." Sam said, his tone comforting and in a whisper. Isaac nodded and smiled, a sign for Sam to keep going, and Sam eagerly complied. He runs his hand down Felix's chest once more, then slowly runs his hands all the way down, stopping just before the blanket covers his view. "Mind if I..-" Sam started but Felix interrupts by slowly uncovering himself, oh.

 _Oh jesus christ_.

He was large, probably just as large as Sam was. It wouldn't be surprising if he wasn't so ignorant. Isaac was only two to three inches shorter than Sam. "Wow.." That's, that's pretty big. Almost as big as I am." He says, and he could almost feel the smirk radiating off of Felix's slick face. He felt himself tighten in the groin area, Felix obviously feeling it near his ass, and ground a little bit. "A-ah~" Sam let out a low groan, which sounded more like a growl, and Felix shuttered, loving that sound. Sam started to wrap his hand around Felix's length, and rubbed the clit with his thumb, spreading the precum onto it. His hand slowly started pumping, and he could tell Felix got off on that well. Sam placed his lips onto Felix's neck, and started suckling, nibbling a little until he found the right spot, which was confirmed by Felix's loud moan. Sam shuttered, sending a jolt straight to his member, which begged to be relieved. Sam found himself letting out soft, breathy moans that filled Felix's ears, and Sam's hips started moving instinctively. Felix's moans were just too tempting. He couldn't take it anymore. He also found himself going way faster than he anticipated it to. Sam reached into his own jeans and rubbed himself through them, sending a little bit of relief through his aching waist and groin. Felix obviously knew what he was doing and ground harder. Sam let out a moan. Felix froze and his entire body shuttered.

If only Felix knew what he just caused..


	3. Chapter 3

'If only Felix knew what he did to him'

.Sam took Felix by the hips and turned him to face him, and pushed Felix's  back to the bed. Isaac looked hot, bothered, and surprised. Sam smirked and leaned over Felix's body, Isaac shuttering as Sam wrapped a large hand around his hard member. He stroked up and down as Felix struggled to keep his pleasure sounds behind his lips. To Felix's surprise, Sam wrapped his plush lips around the tip of his cock, which Felix failed to keep the pleasure sounds in. Sam obviously liked that, and went a little further down his aching member. Sam engulfed his entire mouth on it, and started bobbing his head up and down slowly, he felt Felix slip his fingers into his hair, and bucked his hips lightly. Sam went faster, and deeper, and he felt Felix thrusting a little, starting to pant. Sam sucked and licked, causing a surprised moan out of Felix's mouth. Felix gently pushed on Sam's head, asking for him to take his entire member. Sam complied, putting his head back a small bit, and going all the way down, and Felix pushed on Sam's head harder, letting his orgasm overtake him. Sam felt a warm and thick liquid run down his throat, and he brought his mouth off of Felix's soft member, he was shaking, and smiling like a goofball. A Semen-saliva mix connected Sam's lip to Felix's cock, and he saw that Felix was exhausted, a mix of it being late, and the fact that Felix just got his cock sucked. Sam smiled and grabbed the box of tissues, to clean his face, and Felix. After he cleaned him up, he grabbed at Felix's orange pajama pants and his boxers. Felix put them on, but with Sam's help that is. Sam felt his hard-on, but he would fix that later, his primary objective was to love and care for Felix, who had fallen asleep. Sam smiled warmly and lay down next to his new boyfriend, and snuggled up to his back with his arms wrapped a, being the big spoon.

He fell asleep shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Felix admitted his love to Sam, and Sam reciprocated his feelings, by intimacy, they had started getting intimate again.   
The past two days, were filled with love, care, joy, and laughter. They hugged, kissed, and just all around enjoyed loving each other.   
Sam wanted more though, he wanted to give Felix a better time, if he wanted it, that is. Felix was so confident about his body now that his soulmate, yes,  _soulmate_ , had seen him in all his naked glory. He walked around in shorts and no shirt most of the time, or occasionally wearing one of Sam's hoodies. Sam loved every  _minute of it_. He loved Felix and how Felix's fingertips were just short of showing themselves at the end of the sleeves. He loved how he strutted like he owned the world, and how Sam was that world, and yes, he technically 'owned' him. The feeling was mutually beneficial.   
Sam loved how warm Felix was when he cuddled up to him, or they watched movies, and both of which ended in extreme snuggling.  
Sam was going to make a move tonight, he was going to try and have a feel of Felix's thick ass. Sam had asked Felix if he wanted to watch a movie tonight. "Hell yeah Locs." Felix replied, his mood enlightened. "Which one?- You know what, surprise me." Sam was surprised by this, but he went along anyway.

He chose Fifty Shades of Gray.

That is sure to get him fucked. Not even a minute into it, Felix was already onto him, and doing some things to him. "How did you know I was planning this.?" Sam asked, his eyes half-closed and wild. "You think out loud sometimes~" Felix continued, smirking and planting kisses on Sam's open neck, and face. "So you know what I want?~" Sam replies to Felix's straightforwardly actions, and grasps Felix's hips, pulling Felix onto his lap, grinding. Felix shuttered and made an ahego face, and Sam took a mental photo of Felix's lewd face.

_holy fuck he was going to get a taste of that thicc ass_


End file.
